This invention relates to a process for the preparation of a composition based on a finely divided active principle sparingly soluble in water and intended to be dispersed in water without forming a deposit.
The deposition or sedimentation of an active principle substantially insoluble in water during reconstitution in water is a well-known problem. It is also a particularly acute problem, above all, in the case of medicaments. This is because the patient wishing to take a medicament has to follow the posology of the doctor treating him or her. If, during reconstitution in water, part of the active principle remains at the bottom of the glass and if the operation is repeated several times a day, there is a considerable risk of ineffectuality of the treatment envisaged. Various solutions have been proposed with a view to overcoming this problem. For example, emulsifiers or dispersants are added to pharmaceutical or nutritive compositions of the type in question to facilitate suspension of the active principle. However, the inclusion of additives such as these is not always permitted by law so that the composition of the preparations differs according to the countries where they are to be marketed. On the other hand, such additions increase the price of the preparation in question.